


You’re Just What I Was Looking For Today

by halloweenjack



Category: Status Quo
Genre: Gay, M/M, frick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenjack/pseuds/halloweenjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story between Rick Parfitt and Francis Rossi over the course of their stay at Butlin's in 1965. (Maybe longer, who knows)</p><p>Some events are real, but obviously some of it has been made up for shipping purposes and these have been thought up by me. I don't own the rights to Status Quo or any of the members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Rick heard Status Quo, there was just something about them that drew him to the room. Of course, they weren’t called that back then, they were known as The Spectres, but under whatever alias they still sounded amazing to Rick’s ears. He’d always loved that sort of music and though he didn’t really mind his cabaret act with Gloria and Jean, he’d just always preferred a more contemporary, rock ‘n’ roll sound. He was soon making his way down to the source of the noise, a ballroom as he discovered quickly. Once inside, he took one look at them and thought to himself: ‘That’s for me. Do I want to do that!’ They were absolutely steaming, playing ‘Bye Bye Johnny’ the way they did. He loved it. 

And he loved the front man. 

Something about him was just so alluring, though he couldn’t pick out just one thing he liked in particular. Maybe it was everything, or maybe it was just the eyes that caught his attention, but he liked what he saw. And, as he soon realised, he made him feel things he’d never felt for a man before and what he was sure he was supposed to feel for women, but never had. That along with his voice and rest of the music had him practically transfixed by them until their set ended.  
When Francis first saw Rick, he had quite a different reaction. His first thought was that he was sure he was gay. Someone that slim and good-looking had to be. They all thought that. He could tell he was a musician though, doing that thing that all musicians do when watching another play, giving them that ‘Alright, show me what you can do’ look, along with the two other girls he’d come in with. Twins, as far as he could tell. 

After they’d finished up their set, Alan got talking to the blond and then so did the rest of the band. Rick was a little uneasy at first, slightly embarrassed about singing songs like ‘Baby Face’ in his cabaret act in front of this band that he so desperately wanted to be a part of, or at least something similar to them, while Francis himself was impressed by how ‘show business’ Rick seemed to be. Far more show business than he was, at least.

Over the next few days, the two became fast friends. Francis felt an almost immediate connection with the blond, a sort of kinship he just didn’t have with the other band members. Rick seemed to laugh at the same stuff he did, stuff that if he were to tell John or someone he’d get no response, while Rick too felt that mental connection. They talked and talked about anything and everything, and little did they know what a strong bond they would establish over the next few weeks together at Butlin’s.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick was smitten. That much was obvious; the longing he had in his eyes whenever Francis spoke, or was simply near him or the way he laughed a little louder or longer than he perhaps should have done whenever Francis said something even remotely funny. Some might’ve thought it a little pathetic how much Rick doted on Francis over that time, but Rick himself was far too blinded to see it. Though they’d only known each other a few weeks, it felt like far longer. The two of them just seemed to click in a way he hadn’t with anyone before and he was head over heels for Francis, though he didn’t realise just what it was he was feeling just then. Still, he knew he’d do anything the other asked of him and found himself very attached very quickly.

    So when Francis introduced him to his new girlfriend, Jean, Rick was naturally distraught.

    “Oh.. Okay.” He’d been quite content right up until then, but at that point his entire demeanour changed. His smile faded and he drooped visibly, absolutely consumed with jealousy. Hot tears pricked at the edges of his eyes, but he forced a smile and blinked them back slowly. “I’m very happy for you.” A barely concealed lie.

    It was at that point that he fully realised how he felt; he was in love with Francis. Not just as close as brothers, not just another person he loved and cherished dearly, but he was completely and utterly in love with him. Hell, he might even go as far as to say he was the one. Not that they’d ever be together now, though.

   There was no way he could stay there, not when he could see Francis with someone else. With a mumbled excuse, he was out of there, hurrying back to his room, his head filled with thoughts of Francis never loving him back, his heart lying in two in his chest. He was in tears the second he threw himself down onto his mattress, sobbing loudly into his pillow as he hugged it to his face.

   “He’ll never love me!” Perhaps he shouldn’t have wailed it so loud, but at that he point that was the least of his concerns. “He doesn’t even know how I feel..” It wouldn’t have been so bad if Francis were a girl or if he himself were, but the fact it was a boy he loved only made things far worse. Not like he could tell anyone about that, was it? It wasn’t only frowned upon, but illegal!

   Of course, his hysterics couldn’t go unnoticed forever, and the twins ventured up to his room to see what all the noise was about. It was soon obvious just what it was and, filled with concern, the two gave his door a small knock. “Ricky?” No response. “You okay?”

   Rick himself barely heard them over his sobs, and besides, he wasn’t really in the mood to talk anyway. But that didn’t stop them from coming in anyway, Gloria perching on the side of the bed and giving him a worried look. “What’s up, love?” She asked, voice filled with an almost motherly concern.

   “I-I’m a fucking idiot, that’s what.” He choked out between his sobs. His mind was all over the place, and he was hardly thinking right at all. Something might slip out that perhaps shouldn’t.

   “What’s happened?” More concern, Jean coming over to join her sister on the bed. “You know you can tell us.”

   A shake of his head, face still buried into his moist pillow as mumbled: “He doesn’t love me.”

   And just like that, the twins totally changed. “He?” One hissed, giving him a steely glare.

   Shit. He’d fucked up; he shouldn’t have let that slip. Too late to take it back then, though and all he could do was nod quickly in response, his face still damp and raw from the tears.

   “You’re a queer?”

   He lifted his head from the pillow at that, his eyes red and bloodshot as he stared at them worriedly. On top of the day he’d just had, this was the last thing he needed. “I- I didn’t know I was.”

   “Urgh.” The word was practically spat out and it was filled with disgust. The two of them exchanged a quick glance before they got up and removed their stilettos, beginning to advance on Rick with their shoes-turned-weapons. “We can’t have a queer in the band. _We’re gonna have to beat it out of you.”_

   Their words struck terror into his recently shattered heart and he shuffled back from them, eyes wide with fear. “N-no, Gloria, Jean.. Please.. please don’t... I-I didn’t--”

   “Too late!” And with that, one of them – it didn’t really matter who, and in the heat of the moment Rick really couldn’t tell which one it was – flew at him, grabbing his wrists and pinning him down to the bed. He struggled harshly, but it seemed the more he did so, the tighter Jean’s – or was it Gloria’s? – grip got on him. He was just about to protest again before one of the shoes came crashing into his mouth, catching him right on the tooth and he let out a high wail.

   They beat him senseless, over and over again, until his eyes were black and bruised, his lip split and red and the rest of him a total bloody pulp. By the time they were done he was half-unconscious, and was barely aware being dragged to the door and thrown out, where he landed with a small thud.

   “Don’t bother coming back!”

   Despite the beating he’d received, they couldn’t beat his love out of him. At the time, it seemed like it would’ve been better if they had, but he still loved another man. _He still loved Francis._ And, with the last of his strength, he dragged himself around to the back of the apartment block and lay there panting in a bloody heap, wishing someone ~~(Francis)~~ would find him.


End file.
